yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmy
is a Wind-attribute E-ranked Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. According to the Yo-kai Medallium, "Being Inspirited by Dimmy will tone down your presence. Dimmy uses this for his job as a ninja. Dimmy will evolve into Blandon starting at lv. 22. Appearance Dimmy is a ninja yokai. His body is simple, a rectangular figure with a tail instead of legs. His yellow eyes are clear from what appears to be a face hole or mask, which is roofed by what appears to be a metal head band. The rest of his body is a solid purple. He has a sword on his back. He has big hands and long arms as well. He looks like he is coming out of his shadow. Gallery c4e24acb-s.jpg youkai-w-20140418-13.jpg|Possessed Keita and Jibanyan Personality Dimmy acts like he always wants to stay out of everything. Relationships Abilities and Powers Those who Dimmy possesses become grey and dull. For most people, they're eyes become like black holes and so does their mouth. They also start acting like Dimmy. A variant happens to Dazzabel, who although becomes grey, the only thing that seems to happen to her is that her bow falls off, since this Yo-Kai lacks eyeballs. Stats | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} History Anime Dimmy first makes his appearance in episode 14, when he has possessed Jibanyan. Keita and Whisper notice the change in Jibanyan's behavior, but don't realize he's possessed. Later, they have trouble with Sharekofujin, who has possessed his mother. While his mother is on her way to school, Whisper then reveals that Dimmy was their best chance of defeating Sharekofujin and saving Keita from humilitation. It was then that they realize that Jibanyan was possessed by Dimmy, so Keita calls Jibanyan to get Dimmy. Afterwords, Dimmy possesses Keita before revealing himself to Whisper. Whisper practically begs him for help, but Dimmy refuses. Just as his mother reaches the school, Whisper is forced to take drastic measures. He pushes Dimmy (who doesn't react at all) into Sharekofujin, making her "ghostly" and defeating her. Dimmy then decides to become friends with Keita and gives him his medal. Trivia * In the box for the Bandai figures, his name is spelled as "Jimii". Origin Dimmy's appearance is based on that of a ''ninja. Additionally, both his powers and his thin, flat frame emerging from a shadow could be a play on the expression kage ga usui (literally "having a thin shadow"), which means "barely standing out, fading in the background". Name Origin * "Dimmy" is a portmanteau of the words dim (plain or boring), and the male name Jimmy (which also happens to be his Japanese name.). * "Jimmy" is both a common Western name and a homophone with jimi, meaning "ordinary, unremarkable". In other languages * Japanese: ジミー Jimī * Korean: 안띄림자 Anttuirimja Category:Male Characters Category:Usurakage Class Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Wind Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Whirlwind Technique Category:Ninja Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Stealth" Category:Swordsman Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch